


Bandeja de Prata

by Monilovely



Series: O Anjo que escapou Dele [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Antichrist Damien Thorn, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Heaven vs Hell, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Sob o risco de perder aquilo pelo qual esperaram pacientemente durante milênios, Deus oferece algo raro:Um bilhete de entrada para o céu para quem trouxer-lhe o anjo que escapou dele.
Relationships: Phillip "Pip" Pirrup/Damien Thorn
Series: O Anjo que escapou Dele [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660414
Kudos: 12





	Bandeja de Prata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatyBolton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/gifts).



Todos temem o inferno. É claro que com razão, pois é o local onde as almas pecadoras vão para serem torturadas até virarem nada mais que poeira no espaço, quando chegasse o verdadeiro fim. 

Entretanto essa afirmação não se aplicava à Pip. Do que ele tinha medo mesmo é do céu. Não o lugar especificamente, mas quem estava lá. Ele temia o exército de anjos zangados e os poderes com que Deus o ameaçava.

É claro que ele sabia que as coisas não seriam fáceis para si quando, de acordo com seus superiores, “decidiu” se apaixonar pelo anticristo, mas o que de fato aconteceu estava além do que ele imaginava que fosse acontecer. Nunca nos quatro cantos do céu ele ia imaginar que Deus ofereceria sua cabeça como moeda de troca pela liberdade de qualquer um que conseguisse trazê-lo ao céu com vida. 

Ele era um anjo considerado caído, embora ainda detivesse suas asas. E era procurado nos quatro cantos dos céus. Ele era o protegido do anticristo, a chave para sua queda. Por isso, sua vida era algo vital para a vitória do céu sobre o inferno durante o apocalipse.

Ele odiava pensar naquilo. Odiava pensar que o lado que tanto o acolheu e assegurou que eram os corretos agora o estavam perseguindo como se tivesse cometido um pecado - o que, pelo que havia checado, ele não tinha.

Inconscientemente, encolheu em uma bolinha, sentindo as paredes felpudas do bolso de Damien apertarem ao redor de si. Ao mesmo tempo que aquele calor lhe trazia conforto, era sufocante. Ele, apesar de gostar de viajar tão perto do coração do anticristo, um lembrete constante de que ele estava vivo, sentia falta de bater as asas, sentir o vento em seus cabelos e a sensação de estar caindo quando as fechava em pleno ar e as nuvens atravessavam seu corpo como fantasmas. Sim, ele sentia falta daquilo, tanto que podia quase sentir o gosto do vento se se concentrasse bem.

Contudo, aquilo tudo estava apenas em sua imaginação. Não sabia quando chegaria o dia em que poderia sentir aquelas sensações novamente, ou se esse dia chegaria, contudo, ele ainda mantinha a esperança em seu coração de que aquela crise algum dia passaria.

E ele poderia alçar voo novamente.

A falta de movimento do lado de fora indicou sua chegada. O barulho dos sapatos de Damien ecoava pela caverna reclusa que ele chamava de casa, anunciando sua presença. Eles não tinham muito, mas o lugar era confortável pelo menos; Tinham quartos, móveis de qualidade, comida e ninguém jamais tinha coragem de ir para aqueles lados, nem mesmo os demônios que queriam arrancar o couro de Pip, pois sabiam que quem invadia aquele lugar estava morto na certa. Não era uma questão de saber que o anticristo se escondia lá - até porque, não sabiam -, mas, sim de temer o que poderiam encontrar. Tinha muito do inferno para se explorar enquanto procuravam por Pip, ir para aquelas áreas não era necessário.

\- Isso tudo é realmente necessário? - perguntou o anjo ao sentir mãos geladas o tirarem do conforto que era o bolso da blusa de Damien.

\- Se for pra te manter longe deles, sim. - respondeu o anticristo, seus olhos carmim brilhando na luz fraca do fogo infernal. 

Pip podia facilmente passar o dia inteiro olhando para aqueles belos olhos. Eram como um instrumento hipnótico; a forma como a luz dançava na cor, espiralando ao redor da pupila como um rio segue seu trajeto para o mar. 

O encanto foi apenas quebrado quando Damien colocou o pequeno Pip sobre a mesa para voltá-lo ao seu tamanho normal. Por mais adorável que ele fosse naquele tamanho, facilmente cabendo entre seus dedos, não podia deixá-lo assim para sempre, por mais que quisesse.

Pip caiu de bunda no chão, brevemente suspenso no ar pela magia do amante, suas asas estavam completamente desarrumadas e precisavam urgentemente de uma escovada, o que Damien não tardou em providenciar. 

Com um gesto, o anjo estava sentado ao pé do sofá, as asas esticadas, enquanto o anticristo deslizava as mãos pelas penas, admirando a forma como se alinhavam perfeitamente com apenas algumas passadas da escova macia.

O silêncio que encobriu a caverna era estranho, pois Pip e Damien não faziam nada além de tagarelar o dia inteiro quando voltavam de alguma tarefa que o anticristo tinha que cumprir. Não era com frequência que Pip tinha permissão de sair de casa devido às ameaças dos demais demônios, então, quando acontecia, ele geralmente tinha mil e um pensamentos para divulgar apaixonadamente e em detalhes sórdidos para o amante. Mas ele permaneceu calado durante todo o tempo em que suas asas eram escovadas.

Damien não conteve o suspiro, pois sabia exatamente no que ele estava pensando.

\- Não é que eu queira te manter preso, Pip, não é nada disso, mas você não sabe do que aqueles caras são capazes. Eu não posso arriscar te perder de novo.

Ainda doía pensar naquela época, a época em que Pip já foi mortal. Não eram tão próximos quanto agora, mas ele já carregava muitos dos sentimentos de Damien junto à ele a cada passo que dava, mesmo que pudessem diferenciar dos que tinha agora.

O anjo deitou a cabeça para trás, sentindo os dedos do anticristo acariciarem seus cabelos.

\- Eu entendo. - disse, aquelas duas palavras carregando muito mais do que parecesse a primeira vista, e Damien via isso muito claramente. Pip entendia seu ponto de vista, mas ressentia a falta de liberdade que tinha e ele não o culpava por isso. O inferno é bem pequeno quando a única coisa que se pode ver é o interior do bolso de seu namorado.

\- Eu sinto muito, meu anjo. - encostou suas testas. Os fios loiros eram macios em suas mãos e o hálito fresco em sua pele, assim como o calor em seus dedos. - Eu não queria acabar te deixando desconfortável com toda essa pressão que estão colocando em cima de você. Acredite em mim, se eu tivesse como te levar embora comigo pra longe desses demônios, eu não hesitaria.

O coração de Damien pulsava por Pip loucamente, colocava-o acima de tudo e tinha o hábito frequente de praticar autoagressão sempre que se lembrava de quem era a culpa de ele não estar livre, de não poder ser o anjo majestoso pelo qual se apaixonara.

\- E que tal a superfície? - sua voz cortou pela garganta como uma faca ríspida, quase inaudível para o anticristo. Ele queria fazer aquela sugestão há muito tempo.

\- Hum?

Sua respiração tremulou três vezes antes de conseguir coragem suficiente para tornar a falar.

\- Você já me disse que foi para lá uma vez com seu pai. Eu posso não me lembrar muito, mas sei que já te vi lá uma vez.

E viu. Damien e Pip já foram amigos uma vez, ou o mais próximo que amigos conseguiam ser até ele ser forçado a voltar ao submundo. Quando se morre, existe a chance de esquecer aquele que você um dia foi em vida. Foi o que aconteceu com Pip. Ele só tinha vagos flashes do que um dia foi sua vida mortal, nada concreto. Não sabia se tinha pais, família, outros amigos ou como tinha morrido, a única coisa que sabia é que algo atingiu sua cabeça antes de apagar e acordar no céu.

Damien não gostava dessa história.

\- Eu sei. Mas, apesar de ser uma possibilidade, eu não poderia te tirar daqui dentro do meu bolso. Uma vez que entremos lá, não posso usar meus poderes da forma que quiser a menos que para ir contra o céu ou causar o apocalipse. - tudo o que ele menos queria. - Você pode ter ouvido e estudado muito sobre o inferno, mas, Pip, você não tem a menor ideia do quanto aqueles demônios dariam para sair daqui; tudo que eles fariam só por uma chance de sentir o cheiro do ar do céu, nem que por um segundo. Seria incrivelmente arriscado te tirar daqui.

Pip entendia, ele realmente entendia, mas, apesar de tudo, a tristeza e chateação estavam presas como um nó em seu coração.

Afastou-se de Damien e voltou a encolher em frente ao sofá, seus braços agarrados às pernas, a cabeça baixa e as asas encolhidas.

\- O jeito que você fala faz parecer que eu sou um estorvo.

Os olhos do anticristo se arregalaram em espanto. Óbvio que Pip pensava assim. Como poderia de outra forma? O céu e o inferno inteiros estavam atrás dele por cometer o crime de se apaixonar pela última pessoa que deveria. Justamente pelo filho do maior inimigo de seu chefe. É claro que ele se acharia um estúpido. Do ponto de vista do céu, era tudo culpa dele.

\- É claro que não. - respondeu apressado. Sentou com a coluna ereta e, sem pensar, agarrou os ombros do amante e virou-o em sua direção, forçando seus olhares a se encontrarem. - Pip, é por sua causa que as coisas não estão pior do que estão agora. Se não fosse por você, quem sabe se o apocalipse já não teria começado? Tem uma parte de mim que eu não sei se posso controlar, eu nunca soube, mas com você por perto, eu sinto que tenho coragem pra tentar.

Era em momentos assim que Pip se lembrava de porquê amava Damien. Ao contrário do que todos diziam, o anticristo era uma pessoa amorosa e compreensiva. Desde o momento em que se conheceram e começaram a conviver juntos, ele não se preocupou com nada além de sua felicidade e seu bem-estar. Fazia-o se sentir que realmente era amado.

\- Ah, céus, você vai me fazer chorar. - fungou Pip ao esfregar os olhos com a palma da mão. Ele não queria chorar. Lágrimas de um anjo eram como uma bomba para atrair demônios. Independentemente de onde você esteja, se for um anjo e acabar por chorar, tenha certeza de que demônios vão encontrar seu caminho até você. Mas ele não conseguia evitar, não quando Damien o adorava com palavras tão bonitas.

O anticristo soltou um riso e, tomando as bochechas de Pip entre as palmas de suas mãos e o trouxe de encontro a seus lábios.

\- Não chore, meu anjo. Seu sorriso é muito mais bonito que suas lágrimas.

Pip riu e, envolvendo o maior em um abraço, escondeu o rosto em sua blusa.

\- Eu te amo. - Damien lhe disse ao depositar um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

\- Também te amo, Damien. - ele respondeu. - Você nem faz ideia do quanto.

\- Mais do que eu não é. - e ali estava a competitividade boba, um dos traços mais sutis da personalidade de Damien e que sempre fazia Pip rir. Por Deus, como ele o amava.

\- Perdão, mas hei de discordar.

Céus, eles ficariam a noite inteira ali se continuassem daquela forma. Portanto, para apaziguar o conflito, Damien puxou os lábios de Pip aos seus, calando-o com um beijo.

(...)

O esconderijo de Damien não era dos mais confortáveis do mundo, mas pelo menos tinha uma cama confortável.

Pip dormia como o que era, que era, bem, um anjo. Nenhum sonho específico passava por sua cabeça, mas ele sorria mesmo assim. Seja lá que imagens seu subconsciente estava lhe projetando, estava muito feliz.

Entretanto, aquela felicidade não durou muito, pois a terra de seus sonhos logo começou a desabar.

\- Pip, acorda. - Damien chamou, sua voz lentamente o puxando daquele conforto que criou entre as cobertas. O pequeno gemeu e se revirou, queria voltar a dormir, mas a insistência e mãos fortes do anticristo não o deixariam voltar. - Pip, cacete, acorda!

\- O que foi? - resmungou enquanto se sentava, os cabelos bagunçados caindo sobre os olhos. Sua visão não estava muito boa por conta do sono, mas ele podia quase dizer com certeza que algo estava deixando Damien preocupado. O britânico esfregou os olhos e bocejou, agora, sim, concentrando-se no rosto de seu amante. - O que foi, Damien?

\- Estamos indo embora. - disse friamente ao puxar as cobertas do corpo de Pip, arremessando-as no chão.

Todo o sono que ele tinha restando evaporou imediatamente, substituído por uma inconfundível sensação de pavor. Suas mãos começaram a tremer sem que ele percebesse, agarrando-se ao shorts que usava como se fosse sua última fibra de vida.

\- Ir embora? Pra onde? - perguntou com a voz trêmula, descendo da cama com o máximo de força que conseguia. 

\- Pra terra. - respondeu sem fitar-lhe os olhos. - Entrei em contato com um cara que está alugando uma casa em South Park e ele concordou em nos deixar ficar lá. É o mesmo lugar que eu fiquei quando fui pra lá com meu pai. - Damien se lembrava perfeitamente daqueles dias, lembrava das experiências irritantes que teve com seus colegas de classe e o quão complexo era o ritual de se habituar. Pelo menos agora ele não precisaria frequentar mais aquele local imundo; tinha pleno conhecimento de seus poderes para poder se virar sem a ajuda de ninguém, isso, somado ao fato de que Pip não precisava comer, dormir ou beber, já facilitava muito sua situação. - Anda, se veste. Os demônios estão, por hora, todos ocupados com os pecadores, se sairmos agora temos mais chance de conseguir escapar. Temos que nos preocupar apenas com quando sairmos, mas, assim que chegarmos em território humano, estaremos seguros.

O anjo correu para fazer o que lhe foi ordenado, mas algo ainda não estava claro.

\- Por que você mudou de ideia?

A dor que se seguiu na voz de Damien ao responder foi insuportável.

\- Eles estão planejando invadir. Vão se unir e invadir a caverna assim que tiverem a chance. Se não sairmos agora, eu não sei o que eles podem fazer.

Não eram todos os demônios que estavam atrás de Pip. Os melhores demônios juraram sua lealdade à Satanás milênios atrás e sabiam que, caso fossem contra seu filho, teriam um destino pior que o inferno onde viviam agora. Atacar o anticristo seria como atacar o próprio Satã e isso era o pior crime que se podia cometer no inferno.

Entretanto, sempre havia a exceção, um grupo de desesperados que colocaria seus desejos acima de tudo. Em realidade, eles apenas estiveram esperando que eles se levantassem esse tempo todo.

Mais do que tudo - raiva, chateação e decepção -, ele tinha medo. Não sabia o que faria sem Pip ao seu lado, principalmente sabendo o que ele sofreria caso de fato fosse capturado pelo céu e levado para longe dele. Ele nunca mais o veria novamente.

Eles podiam lutar contra eles até o fim, mas não correria o risco de perder a pessoa mais importante da sua vida para um chance tão pequena.

Pip terminou de se arrumar calado. Não tinha muito que levar consigo fora uma boina velha e usada, sua única lembrança do mundo de quando era vivo. Tampouco se pronunciou quando, silenciosamente, deixaram deixaram a caverna e, sem olhar para trás, levantaram voo.

Pip nunca imaginou que a próxima vez que voaria seria daquela forma; fugindo de demônios. Era algo estranho, ao mesmo tempo que encantador. 

Contudo, qualquer sentimento de libertação que aquele momento poderia trazer estava completamente ofuscado pelo pavor que era ter demônios em seu encalço. No céu, diversas histórias eram contadas sobre o que poderia acontecer se você fosse capturado por um demônio, se fosse condenado a viver na mesma vala que eles. Alguns diziam que arrancavam suas asas e usavam as penas para fazer as canetas que Satanás usava para firmar contratos com humanos, outros que eles te usavam de objeto sexual, alguns diziam que te usavam de escravo para colher mais almas inocentes da terra dos vivos, milhares e milhares de histórias, uma pior que a outra. É claro que Pip estava assustado. Ele sabia que várias delas não passavam de mentiras, mas, pelo que Damien lhe contava, haviam, sim, demônios capazes de qualquer coisa para alcançar seus objetivos. Ele tinha medo de saber que tipo de coisas eram aquelas.

Os olhos carmim de Damien o encararam de soslaio, provavelmente percebendo o nervosismo que brilhava nos seus.

\- Você está quieto. - disse após tomar sua mão.

Apertando-a de leve, Pip virou-se para encará-lo.

\- Perdão. Estou meio nervoso. Já faz tanto tempo… - mentiu, mas não mentiu. De fato ele estava nervoso para voltar à superfície, mas tinha mais medo do que poderia encontrar caso permanecesse ali. - Você não vai sentir falta da sua casa? - desviou o assunto na cara dura.

Damien estreitou os olhos e voltou a encarar o caminho à sua frente.

\- Aquela não é minha casa. Nunca foi. Não sem você.

O coração de Pip pulsou forte em sua caixa torácica, palpitando com o forte dizer daquelas palavras. Parte de si sentia culpa por afastar Damien de suas raízes, mas outra, a que gritava mais alto, fazia suas bochechas corarem e a bajulação afetá-lo de uma forma que ele sabia que ninguém mais jamais faria.

No entanto, um terceiro lado, ainda mais alto que ambos juntos, gritou de repente. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha e, por um segundo, suas asas pararam de bater.

Damien, percebendo o comportamento incomum do amante, virou-se completamente em sua direção, tomando-o das duas mãos e arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- O que há de errado?

Pip estremeceu.

\- Anjos. Cinco deles. Estão nos esperando do lado de fora. - disse, sua voz ofegante pelo tempo de voo. Tinha medo em sua voz, ao mesmo tempo que uma pontada de tristeza bateu em seu peito. Ele não era sequer digno o suficiente de ter mais que um punhado de anjos atrás dele. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais Pip percebia o quanto realmente era desvalorizado no céu.

\- E parece que não são só eles. - ele disse em seguida, olhando por cima do ombro para o aglomerado de demônios desesperados que voava em sua direção. Eles tinham olhares famintos em seus olhos, e todos olhando diretamente para Pip.

A mão do anticristo se apertou na do anjo, uma tentativa de mantê-lo próximo. Ao mesmo tempo, ergueram as longas asas e puseram-nas para trabalhar. 

Tanto tempo sem voar não fez bem para Pip. Ele estava enrustido, enferrujado, suas asas não o obedeciam mais como antes. De maneira alguma isso o impediria de fugir, no entanto, pois, mesmo com a dificuldade puxando o tapete debaixo de seus pés, ele continuaria seguindo firme. Eles conseguiriam fugir.

Com os demônios em seu encalço, tiveram que fazer uma pequena mudança de planos. Se separarem estava fora de questão, pois todos iriam em qualquer direção que o anjo fosse, sem hesitar. Precisariam dar um jeito de afastá-los deles, algo que pudesse distraí-los.

O bom é que eles tinham a vantagem de terreno.

Damien agarrou-se à mão de Pip e puxou-o atrás de si, como uma isca, a qual os demônios morderam com precisão. Suas asas negras batiam com força ao desviar das grandes rochas que brotavam do chão, um dos muitos adornos do inferno. 

O som de impacto ecoava a cada desvio brusco que faziam, cada um mais forte que o anterior. Demônios idiotas com suas asas de morcego, não percebem que não podem voar em zig-zag?

As presenças de seus subordinados foram ficando cada vez mais fracas. Eles caíram direitinho em seu plano. Logo, ele e Pip estariam fora de vista completamente e poderiam enfim atravessar a barreira entre os dois mundos.

Entretanto, Pip percebeu algo estranho enquanto seguia atrás de Damien: quanto mais demônios ficavam para trás, mais forte a presença dos anjos se tornava. Eles estavam chegando mais perto.

\- Estamos indo direto para uma emboscada! - Pip gritou, desesperado. Medo corria em suas veias a uma velocidade inimaginável. Ele nunca tinha enfrentado demônios antes, não demônios rebeldes, e aqueles eram rápidos, voavam em sua direção quase tão rápido quanto ele pôde voar durante toda a sua vida. Ele não queria morrer. Por Deus, uma vez já foi o suficiente, ele não queria morrer.

\- Eu sei, mas é o único jeito de eu conseguir te salvar. As chances não são boas, mas existem, e são melhores do que as que temos aqui. E isso já é o suficiente para que eu encontre uma brecha. - o anticristo respondeu, acelerando seu bater de asas mais uma vez.

Pip engoliu em seco, suas mãos começando a suar.

\- Você tem certeza disso?

Damien estalou a língua no céu da boca, seus lábios se curvando em um sorriso travesso e malicioso.

\- Demônios sempre acham um jeito.

E ali estava. Aquele sorriso. O mesmo sorriso pelo qual Pip caiu de joelhos quando o conheceu naquele fatídico dia. Seus dentes eram pontudos e ele inspirava maldade, quer fosse sua intenção ou não, mas Pip não tinha medo. Na verdade, muito pelo contrário: o fazia se sentir seguro.

Às vezes se esquecia do quão espontâneo Damien podia ser. Ele podia crescer e amadurecer o quanto quisesse, mas, lá no fundo, ainda tinha aquele espírito infantil que adorava aventuras e se meter em problemas.

Retribuindo o sorriso, o anjo ergueu ainda mais suas asas e as bateu no mesmo ritmo de seu amado. Se fosse ficar atrás, poderia ao menos tentar dar um impulso.

E deu certo. A cada corrente de vento que soprava na direção do casal fugitivo, empurrando seus cabelos na direção oposta à onde iam, seus inimigos ficavam mais e mais distantes até chegar um ponto em que não poderiam alcançá-los, independentemente do quão forte batessem suas sensíveis asas.

Pip sentiu sua mão ser apertada uma última vez, como se Damien quisesse se certificar de que ele ainda estava ali. Ele retribuiu o contato, não desacelerando nem um segundo. Passar tanto tempo sem poder voar te trazia uma vantagem ao poder voltar: o fim da abstinência. O loiro ainda tinha muita energia que gastar em seu bater de asas até enfim se cansar.

Vermelho encontrou azul em uma dança de sentimentos. Nenhuma palavra era dita, entretanto, era como se toda uma novela estivesse acontecendo bem diante deles.

Pip abriu um ligeiro sorriso.

De repente, algo frio e metálico agarrou-se ao seu pé e sua mão escapou da de Damien antes que ele se desse conta. Um grito estridente deixou sua garganta enquanto mais correntes se enrolavam ao seu redor, desde os pés à cintura. 

\- PHILLIP!

Ele estava sendo puxado para baixo em uma velocidade incrível. O vento soprava forte em seus cabelos e cortava todo e qualquer barulho em seus ouvidos que não fosse ele próprio. Pip desesperadamente puxou as correntes que se apertavam cada vez mais ao redor de si, uma tentativa fútil de soltá-las. Entretanto, elas estavam muito fortes e a força que o puxava para baixo não mostrava sinais de parar tão cedo.

Céus, quantos andares ele já devia ter caído naqueles simples segundos em que não podia controlar o próprio corpo?

Era conhecido um fato de que quanto mais se desce no inferno, piores são as almas que vivem lá. E os demônios estavam puxando Pip bem, bem para o fundo, as correntes, também, se recusaram a soltá-lo de todas as formas possíveis, independente do quanto ele se debatia, batia as asas ou forçava-as com suas mãos fracas.

O ar começou a faltar. Quanto mais desciam, menos ar parecia entrar em seus pulmões, substituído pelo ar quente do fogo e a fuligem que o acompanhava. Ele não conseguia respirar. 

_Eu não quero morrer, eu não quero morrer, eu não quero morrer, eu não quero morrer, eu não quero morrer, eu não quero morrer, eu não quero morrer, eu não quero morrer, eu não quero morrer, eu não quero morrer._

_Eu não quero morrer!_

_Eu._

_Não._

_Quero._

_MORRER!_

Suas mãos queimavam e uma pequena parte de si tinha certeza que havia sangue escorrendo por suas mãos, mas ele continuava fazendo força. 

Não podia acabar assim. Não agora que ele estava tão perto. Não quando a última expressão no rosto dele foi uma de desespero.

No segundo em que as correntes se romperam e o metal fervente começou a queimar sua pele, suas asas ergueram-se como nunca antes e, sem pensar duas vezes, ele começou sua trajetória para a superfície sem olhar para baixo.

Gritos desesperados o seguiam. A cada batida de asa, ele conseguia ouvi-los chegando mais perto, mas não o alcançariam dessa vez.

Como se nunca tivesse voado antes, forçou as asas a baterem mais forte, sua força empurrando grandes correntes de ar para baixo. Os andares do inferno passavam perifericamente por seu campo de visão, aos poucos tornando-se nada mais que um borrão quanto mais aumentava sua velocidade.

Ele não havia chegado tão longe para morrer agora.

Não quando eles estavam tão perto.

A gravidade e o cansaço o puxavam para baixo, desesperadas, mas ele não se deixaria vencer. Suor escorria por sua testa e seus cabelos atrapalhavam sua visão, mas que informação precisava mais além de “para cima”?

O azul de seus olhos brilhou ao ver, no meio de toda a fumaça e fogo do inferno, um pequeno pontinho preto sobrevoando a primeira camada do inferno, procurando por ele.

Ele nunca bateu as asas tão forte antes. Todo o fogo, gritos e dedos apontando eram como estática em seu ouvido, pois tudo em que conseguia pensar era Damien.

_Damien, Damien, Damien, Damien, Damien, Damien, Damien, Damien, Damien, Damien, Damien, Damien, Damien, Damien, Damien, Damien._

Eles se encontraram com um choque, Pip envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços e afundando o rosto em seus ombros. Deus, ele nunca tinha sentido tanto medo em toda sua vida.

\- Shh, shh, shh… Está tudo bem. Você vai ficar bem. Eu estou bem aqui.

Hipocritamente, enquanto ele confortava o anjo em seus braços, sentia o próprio coração o traindo, batendo violentamente em seu peito. Os fios dourados deslizando entre seus dedos e o corpo fino entre seus braços ainda pareciam irreais, mesmo após meros doze segundos - os segundos mais agonizantes de sua vida.

_Ele está bem. Ele está vivo. Ele está bem aqui._

E ele tremia. Céus, como ele tremia. Não conseguiam distinguir qual corpo iniciou a ação de reflexo, mas ambos tinham os músculos tensos, envoltos pelo excesso de adrenalina que a ocorrência causara. 

Os dedos finos de Pip apertavam a blusa de Damien com uma força sobrenatural, quase como se fosse rasgá-la, e seu rosto estava completamente escondido em seu peito, tomando seu tempo para inalar o oxigênio perdido e o cheiro familiar que acompanhava seu amado. Ele finalmente se sentia seguro de novo.

\- Vem, vamos sair daqui. - Damien disse em um sussurro, dessa vez tomando a mão de Pip com muito mais força e mantendo-o colado à si ao levantarem voo.

Mas ainda não havia acabado. Os anjos ainda os aguardavam do outro lado, com arcos e flechas em mãos, apenas esperando que mostrassem um único sinal de vida para que pudessem atirar.

Bom, não é sempre o bem que consegue o que quer?

O chão da superfície, ao lado de uma estrada abandonada, quebrou com um estrondo e o anjo e o demônio deixaram o inferno com uma golfada de ar puro envolvendo-os de súbito.

E haviam anjos. Bem mais de cinco. E, assim como previsto, no segundo em que avistaram os dois, atiraram.

A briga ainda não tinha acabado.

Com o máximo de energia que ainda lhes restava, o casal, tomado das mãos, voou em direção à South Park. 

Era apenas isso. No segundo em que seus pés tocassem o chão, estariam seguros.

Damien se lembrava bem daquela estrada, das vezes em que, quando não tinha o que fazer, ia para lá observar os carros passarem e levantar fumaça. E os brilhos no horizonte indicavam que faltava pouco. Tão pouco. Tão perto.

Mas tinha o problema das flechas. Ao contrário dos demônios, os anjos não precisavam estar ao alcance deles para atingi-los. O anjo e o demônio precisavam superá-los tanto em velocidade quanto em agilidade.

Mas ninguém tinha tempo para isso.

Agarrando-se ao pulso de Pip, fez seu primeiro ato como anticristo na terra dos vivos. Uma ventania soprou em suas asas brancas e arremessou-o para a frente, longe de onde as flechas podiam atingi-lo. E de onde Damien podia tocá-lo.

Ele não estava muito atrás, mas havia de fazer algo antes que pudesse seguir seu amado para dentro de seu campo seguro.

Seu segundo ato como anticristo na terra: armou uma barreira de fogo há poucos quilômetros da cidade. Uma cortina de chamas e fumaça, por onde nenhum anjo jamais passaria.

Só estão, disparou atrás de Pip. Acabou por encontrá-lo ainda voando no limite da cidade, tentando olhar por cima da cortina de fumaça que crescia e crescia cada vez mais. No momento em que seus olhares se encontraram, sua musculatura relaxou consideravelmente, ao ponto de ele conseguir ver seus ombros relaxando, embora uma tensão ainda pesasse em seus ombros.

Entretanto, apenas tiveram certeza de sua segurança ao pisar com os dois pés na cidade. Pousaram sobre o telhado da casa alugada pelo anticristo, a qual ficava bem próxima do centro da cidade, com várias pessoas que poderiam passar a qualquer momento e ver a cena que se desenrolava.

As flechas cessaram quase que de imediato e as asas dos anjos desapareceram entre as nuvens. Não tinham permissão de atacar em território humano. A terra, embora disputada pelo céu e pelo inferno, não pertencia à nenhum dos dois. Havia apenas um governante, uma certeza em todos os quatro cantos do mundo, um que reinava acima de tudo e todos: a morte. E, para o alívio de Damien, ele não tinha nenhum problema com sua tia.

\- Aqui é seguro. Deus não pode atacar sua criação até o início do apocalipse. O que nunca vai acontecer. - suspirou, finalmente relaxando a respiração. Ao seu lado, Pip sentou no telhado, visivelmente chateado, o que Damien não culparia, visto que acabaram de passar pelo maior susto de suas vidas. Entretanto, ele sentia que não era por isso que ele estava com aquela cara. O anticristo não teve tempo de perguntar o motivo de ele estar assim, pois o próprio Pip a respondeu antes mesmo que pudesse colocar as palavras na boca.

\- Eu sinto muito por ter te feito passar por tudo aquilo. - disse em voz baixa, puxando os joelhos para o próprio peito.

Os olhos carmim do anticristo se arregalaram, e sua boca foi rápida em negar o pedido de desculpas enquanto sentava-se ao seu lado.

\- Pip, não seja ridículo. Estamos salvos, você está a salvo, tudo acabou bem. - pousou a mão em seu ombro, na esperança de que ele olhasse em seus olhos e visse a veracidade de suas palavras, mas ele apenas se encolheu.

\- Mesmo assim, a memória do momento vai ficar pra sempre com você. - fungou e encolheu os ombros, um tremor violento percorrendo seu corpo. - Eu… Não tem como eu não me sentir culpado por isso. Eu sou um anjo! Deveria trazer coisas boas, não fazer aqueles próximos a mim sofrerem!

As lágrimas acumulando em seus olhos machucavam muito mais a Damien do que ele, com certeza. Ele odiava vê-lo daquela forma, principalmente quando ele não podia fazer nada para ajudá-lo, quando ele se via como a causa do problema. Damien sabia da insegurança que preenchia o peito de seu anjo desde que começou a ser caçado pelo céu. Ele só desejaria que tivesse alguma forma de ajudá-lo a superar esse sentimento enfadonho.

\- Tem algo que eu possa fazer que vai te fazer sentir melhor? - perguntou, sua mão agora acariciando as costas do loiro, o qual fungou e engoliu em seco antes de se pronunciar.

\- Só… Me diga: Tem algo que eu possa fazer pra te recompensar pelos últimos anos? Tem algo que eu possa fazer pra te pagar por toda a dor que eu causei?

Eles já passaram por aquela conversa antes. Milhares de vezes. E Pip sempre buscava uma forma que pudesse pagar o anticristo por todo aquele tormento e dor que os cercava desde o momento em que se conheceram, e ele sempre respondeu a mesma coisa. Não precisava de nada mais que Pip ao seu lado, só isso já lhe bastava, mas o anjo nunca pareceu muito contentado com essa resposta. Dá-la pela centésima vez seria contraprodutivo.

Respirando fundo, o Damien fechou a cara e se virou sério para Pip.

\- Pode jurar lealdade à mim? - os olhos carmim de Damien brilhavam na luz do sol, seus cabelos erguidos pelo vento.

Pip sentiu algo palpitar em seu peito, uma sensação angustiante que ele, pobre coitado, estava cansado de sentir.

Se ele jurasse lealdade à Damien, significaria que, se o apocalipse chegasse, ele ficaria do lado do inferno. Seria definitivamente expulso do céu. Não mais seria um anjo, se não um demônio.

Em realidade, não era a primeira vez que o anticristo lhe pedia isso. Para Damien, e todos os demônios em geral, ter alguém jurando lealdade à você tinha o mesmo peso que um casamento aos mortais, mas Pip sempre foi hesitante em responder.

Se dissesse sim, tudo acabaria. Ele oficialmente não pertenceria mais ao céu e a busca de Deus por sua cabeça seria inútil. Poderia ficar ao lado de Damien para todo o sempre, do jeitinho que sempre quis.

Entretanto, havia algo em sua garganta, algo preso, que o impedia de falar. Independente do quanto quisesse muito, simplesmente não podia. Não assim. E Damien via a hesitação em seu olhar; via como o medo chacoalhava seus ombros e enchia sua cabeça de dúvidas sem fim. Ele não o culpava por isso, pois certamente não estaria diferente se fosse ele no lugar de Pip.

Com um suspiro pesado, colocou a mão em seu ombro, atraindo o olhar temeroso de seu amante para si.

\- Está tudo bem se não quiser. - disse no tom mais suave que conseguia com sua voz grave. - Eu entendo. Você tem medo de cair.

Os ombros de Pip começaram a tremer e seus olhos a alagar. 

Eles estavam seguros, não estavam? 

Eles fugiram, não fugiram?

Ele podia chorar, não podia?

\- Me desculpe, Damien. - ele disse, mãos no peito e lágrimas correndo por suas bochechas sem qualquer sinal de pararem em qualquer momento próximo. - Você sabe que eu te amo. Eu te amo tanto que não consigo suportar. Mas eu… Não posso. Pelo menos, não ainda.

Por mais que a hesitação de Pip o chateasse, pois mostrava que ele não confiava completamente em sua convicção de não causar o apocalipse, aquela era a menor de suas preocupações. O valor emocional que uma promessa carregaria para si não chegava nem perto de superar sua prioridade número um: a felicidade e bem-estar de seu amado.

\- Pip, olha pra mim. - ele pediu, tomando suas mãos nas suas ao mesmo tempo que carmim encontrou azul. - Está tudo bem. Já estou mais que satisfeito por estarmos seguros. Por você estar seguro. Eu não preciso que se decida ainda, ou nunca, pois não pretendo causar o apocalipse em momento algum. Temos uma eternidade para decidir o que fazer com nossas vidas imortais. Esperar é o menor dos meus problemas. - ergueu seu queixo com uma das mãos e sorriu apaixonado ao acariciar suas bochechas, seu polegar afastando as lágrimas que continuavam a cair. - Minha maior e única preocupação para toda a eternidade é, e sempre será, você.

Em questão de milésimos de segundo, Pip estava agarrado ao pescoço de Damien, chorando em seu ombro com uma força que nunca fez antes. Ele finalmente podia colocar tudo para fora. Todos os anos de dor, medo, desespero, paranoia e apreensão agora derramados em gotas de água. Podia finalmente revelar aqueles sentimentos que tanto o atormentaram durante anos. Quanto tempo ele havia repensado a proposta de Damien e finalmente acabar com aquele tormento de uma vez, quantas vezes ele simplesmente queria aceitar a proposta que lhe foi oferecida, desistir de suas asas, apenas para que eles pudessem ficar juntos em paz. Recordar aqueles momentos ainda doía. E até agora, quando eles já estavam fora de perigo, ele não conseguia deixar seu passado para trás e assumir completamente seu compromisso com o anticristo.

Céus, ele era uma piada em forma de anjo. De forma alguma merecia alguém tão maravilhoso quanto Damien ao seu lado. Ele, que cuidou dele durante todo esse tempo e sacrificou tudo para fazê-lo feliz, merecia algo muito melhor do que ele podia dar. E para que? Para manter seu falso orgulho de ser um aliado de Deus? Ou apenas porque era um covarde com medo de cair? Ele nunca viu anjos caídos antes, muito embora tenha passado muito tempo no inferno.

Ele queria tanto poder dar mais à ele, agradecê-lo por tudo que já fez, mas, por seu egoísmo e covardia, não podia.

E mesmo assim Damien o apoiava.

Os dedos frios do anticristo deslizavam por seus cabelos com movimentos relaxantes, seus braços apertados ao redor de seu corpo de forma protetora.

\- Está tudo bem, meu amor. Você não precisa me recompensar por nada. Poder estar aqui, ao seu lado, e te ver feliz já é recompensa o suficiente.

Não havia palavras o suficiente para descrever a batalha de sentimentos no peito de Pip, sequer poderia tentar. E ao invés de tentar se explicar, o anjo apenas relaxou em seus braços, permitindo-se ser segurado pelo amado.

\- Eu te amo, Damien. Você nem imagina o quanto. - sussurrou, sua voz fraca com o peso de suas emoções em sua cabeça.

O anticristo, levemente corado, sorriu.

\- Me admira que você tenha ficado depois de todo esse tempo.

\- É claro que fiquei. E eu sempre vou ficar. - o loiro afastou-se do abraço, sentindo as mãos de Damien deslizarem para sua cintura, e, olhando fundo em seus olhos, sorriu. - Prometendo ou não, anjo ou demônio, mortal ou imortal, eu sempre vou te amar. Eu iria contra um exército de anjos e demônios se preciso fosse, apenas pela chance de segurar sua mão.

Talvez algum dia eles pudessem dar o próximo passo naquela relação complicada. Talvez Pip finalmente criasse coragem e aceitasse fazer a promessa. Mas, por hora, aquele momento bastava. Estar ao lado de Damien bastava.

As rugas no rosto do moreno abrandaram e pequenas lágrimas se acumularam nos cantos de seus olhos.

\- Merda, você sabe que eu não sou bom com discursos melosos. - brincou ao esfregar o pulso no olho direito.

Pip soltou um riso. Sabia que era mentira, Damien estava apenas sendo modesto. Ele tinha pilhas e pilhas de cartas guardadas que mostravam justamente o quão romântico e meloso Damien conseguia ser.

\- Você não precisa ser meloso pra poder me beijar. - consolou o anjo, esfregando a ponta do nariz na bochecha de Damien amavelmente.

O contrário murmurou com um sorriso, retribuindo o afeto de seu amado.

\- Acho que você tem razão.

Pousando a mão livre na bochecha de seu anjo, puxou seus lábios para si, os corações de ambos alçando voo em direção aos céus, flutuando entre as nuvens sem precisar sair do chão.

Em meio a beijos e carícias desde a nuca até a ponta da coluna, sorrisos compartilhados e lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas, o vento batia em seus cabelos e movimentava suas penas, quase como se, de fato, estivessem voando. 

Mas aquela sensação era muito melhor do que voar.

Eles estavam livres.


End file.
